La propiedad de la taza
by TonioxBlack
Summary: -Porque tu? Porque siempre estas en el medio de todo? -Es una pregunta brillante Elliot… me encantaría saber la respuesta…   BloodxElliot cortito y sin trauma xD


Nuna encontre la seccion de Heart no Kuni no Alice para poder subir este fic ;A; gracias a Dios ya la descubri xDDD

asdasdasdasd AMO esta pareja *0* BloodxElliot RLZ */*

Espero lo disfruten . es cortito, asique no les llevara tiempo :D

La propiedad de la Taza

Una tarde normal. El cielo estaba despejado, el sol iluminaba todo el jardín, las hojas estaban llenas de rocío, las flores adornaban mágicamente el lugar, las tazas volaban y los gritos se escuchaban en todo el país. Sí, definitivamente era una tarde normal… en ese jardín del té.

-Ya estoy harto de ti Blood!

-Yo estoy harto de ti desde que te conozco Peter, pero tengo la educación de no gritártelo.

El conejo blanco se revolvió los cabellos con fastidio mientras miraba su preciado reloj, en cambio el sombrerero solo bebía té con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin alterarse. Del otro lado de la mesa, más que acostumbrados a las peleas, estaban el gato y la liebre, degustando sus propios dulces.

-Mi leche… -dijo de pronto el gato Boris.- Blood… se acabó mi leche…

-Yo tengo mucha para ofrecerte gatito. – Le dijo el sombrerero con una sonrisa pícara que no paso desapercibida para ninguno… salvo para Boris que lo miró con los ojitos brillantes de felicidad.

El conejo, cargado de celos que eran desconocidos para él, le aventó una taza con furia la cual esquivo sin muchos problemas.

-Pervertido… PERVERTIDO!

-Que maleducado eres Peter… - Dijo Blood sacando una tetera y sirviéndole leche a Boris, el cual empezó a beberla con desesperación y felicidad.- Tienes una mente demasiado sucia…

-Que yo que? Aaaggh! No manches mi buen nombre! Que el de la mente retorcida eres tu!

-Deja de molestarlo conejo!

Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver a la liebre, que se había puesto de pie y miraba a Peter de forma molesta. Tenía el rostro manchado por el pastel de zanahoria que acababa de comerse.

-Jajajaja, Elliot tiene la boca sucia!

Al escuchar el comentario de Boris, la liebre volvió a su asiento un tanto sonrojado por la vergüenza. Blood sonrío y se acercó a su servidor para limpiarle la boca con un servilleta suavemente, lo que provoco que la liebre enrojeciera aun más.

-Gracias Elliot…

-De… de nada…

Finalmente los gritos cesaron y los cuatro se pusieron a beber el té de forma amena hasta que el conejo se puso de pie.

-Bueno, gracias por el té… pero ahora me tengo que ir.

-Eh…? Ya te vas…? –Preguntó Boris con las orejitas caídas a causa de la tristeza. Peter, completamente ajeno a ese detalle siguió hablando con la mirada fija en su reloj.

-Sí, tengo que volver al castillo a atender las órdenes de la reina.

-Olvídate de ella, quédate con nosotros.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices Boris. Nada de llantos, iré a ver a mi reina y no me harán cambiar de opinión…

Boris, mitad triste mitad molesto, le dedicó una mirada de furia y se puso de pie, dándole a Blood un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacia el bosque, perdiéndose en él.

Blood le dedicó una mirada asesina a Peter, el cual se la devolvió a causa de los celos.

-Ve tras el si no quieres una dotación de mercurio en tu próximo té…

Con varias quejas de por medio, finalmente el conejo blanco se levantó y siguió el camino que Boris había hecho, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente.

Una vez solos, la liebre se puso de pie y se sentó nuevamente, pero en las piernas del sombrerero, el cual lo recibió con un abrazo calido al notar que enterraba el rostro en su cuello.

-porque tu? Porque siempre estas en el medio de todo?

-Es una pregunta brillante Elliot… me encantaría saber la respuesta…

-Todo el mundo puede tocarte en público menos yo…

-Es verdad… -ante esa afirmación el cuerpo de Elliot tembló levemente. Blood levantó su rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo.-Pero no todo el mundo tiene mi corazón… solo tú…

Elliot se sonrojó y Blood besó sus labios suavemente, lo cual no tardo en corresponder.

No importaba cuantas bocas tomaran de esa taza… solo tenía un dueño.

chan chan :D espero que les haya gustado ^^ deberia hacer mas fics de ellos . es que son taaaan lindos *0*

ahora estoy en proceso de un PeterxBoris D a ver que sale...

-se pone el sombrero y sonrie con una taza de te- me dan un review por mi no cumpleaños? ^^


End file.
